


A Perfect Morning

by tired_miles



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, i've never written a story before, jataro is the trans, jataro lost his mask in the fight with komaru, jataro wants to just not feel insecure, kotoko has a great morning with her friends, kotoko tries to help, masaru is lazy and won't pick up his room, nagisa and masaru hardly have any part in this, nagisa is an insomniac, really bad, sorry about that, this is probably ooc sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_miles/pseuds/tired_miles
Summary: Kotoko for once had a great morning.





	A Perfect Morning

Kotoko woke up on a perfect morning. The sun shines through the blinds that covered her window, and birds were singing a sweet melody. Stretching, she got out of her comfortable bed, and put on a pink sweater with a strawberry pattern. She looked at herself in the mirror, and put her hair up into two long pigtails. Smiling at her appearance, she left her room.

 

She went to Nagisa's room first, making sure he was up. And as always, Nagisa was awake at his desk, reading some boring book like always. He didn't seem to notice her, so the loud bang she made startled him enough for a shout to erupt from the blue boy's mouth.

 

"K-Kotoko! W-what do you need?" Nagisa said, clearly confused and still shocked from the bang.

 

"I'm making food to eat, what do you want to eat?"

 

"Um, anything is alright with me I suppose."

 

Kotoko rcrossed her arms as the response that Nagisa gave that wasn't helpful at all, "Hmph, fine. I'll make some pancakes then."

 

"That's alright with me..." He trailed off, focusing on his book again.

 

Closing the door, Kotoko then visited Masaru. Bracing herself for whatever she'll see in that disgusting room of his that he never cleans up, she opened the door. Of course, it was always a mess, and Masaru never cared. Old food and other random junk was in the floor, and Masaru was asleep.

 

"Masaru, wake up!" Kotoko shouted, mad that the room would be this disgusting.

 

Masaru woke up, unfazed by how mad Kotoko looked at him, "Whaat Kotoko?" He slurred out of tiredness.

 

"I'm making pancakes for breakfast, so go and get some clean clothes on." 

 

"Fine, thanks for making breakfast." He slowly got out of his bed, and Kotoko left.

 

The last person left was Jataro, the one she was closest to. He grew on her for the past three months the four lived in the apartment. The first month, he was always scared and shouted he wasn't cute or adorable because he lost his ugly leather-patched mask during the fight with Komaru and Toko. He has cute blonde hair that was tinted brown from the dirt in it, cute lavender-silver eyes, and his skin was smooth. But now, he's gotten use to Kotoko calling him "cute" or "adorbs!" She opened the door to the blonde's room, and saw nothing in the room. 

 

"Jataro? Where are you?" Kotoko asked, confused for a moment, then decided to go downstairs and see if he was there.

 

When Kotoko got downstairs, she saw Jataro, who was on the couch who seems to be sketching. She smiled, and went towards the couch, joining him. Looking towards him, Kotoko saw that he was sketching out a butterfly with gorgeous details that were added on.

 

"O-oh, good morning Kotoko. Hey, did you know that Van Gogh cut off his ear to a girl he liked? There's something that you can think to remember that! It's 'Van Gogh who painted the Starry Night, cut off his ear to a girl he liked.' " Jataro said, smiling happily at her, and turned towards his sketchbook again. Kotoko grimmanced in disgust at the thought of someone cutting off their ear for a girl. That was not adorbs at all! He continued to draw, not paying any mind to Kotoko's expression. But he then asked, "Ho-how are you d-doing today?"

"I'm doing perfectly fine! How are you? Tired, hungry?"

"A bi-bit hungry, b-but it's-it's okay! No n-need to worry ab-about me!" His smile was fabricated, not showing his true emotions.

Kotoko frowned at the boy's attempt to make Kotoko not worry about him, but it never worked. She noticed Jataro's breaths were mostly labored, so she asked him a question, "You aren't double binding or anything like that, right? If you are, then I'll fix it for you."

 

Jataro was contemplating the question for a moment, as if asking himself if he wants to tell the truth. But it turned to a shameful look, tears pricked in tre corners of his eyes. It said he knew it was bad for him to lie towards Kotoko, to lie about how he feels.

 

"I-I'm so sorry... I know I shouldn't have done it..."

 

"Why didn't you tell me! Here, why don't we go to the bathroom and I'll fix it for you?"

 

He looked at Kotoko for a moment, asking himself if he wants her to, then nodded at the pink girl's offer. Kotoko got up off the couch, and dragged the younger to the bathroom. She took of Jataro's shirt, and did what she was told, taking off the second binder that surrounded Jataro's chest, and adjusted the first one so that Jataro wouldn't feel so insecure. 

"I'm concerned for you, Jataro! An adorbs boy such as yourself shouldn't be so scared to ask me to help, I don't mind!" She said, halfway through fixing the binder that was tight.

 

'I might need to get him a new one now, if it's this tight!' She thought, even more concerned for him.

After Kotoko helped, Jataro hugged her tightly, obviously happy with the big smile on his face. 

 

"Thank you so much Kotoko! I-I didn't want to ask Nagisa and Masaru because I-I'd probably get them to ask questions. And I sho-should've told y-you from the beginning, you-you're the only one who c-can help me with this." He pressed his face into Kotoko's right shoulder, having a few tears in his eyes.

 

"It's alright Jataro, don't be afraid asking us ever again!" She said, mirroring his smile and kissed his forehead lightly.

 

"Heh, thanks... b-but don't you th-think they'll hate me if i as-ask?" 

 

"What? Of course not! And if they do, I'll slap them for that! They have no right to hate such an adorbs boy!" Kotoko pulled away from the hug and crossed her arms with a pout on her face. 

"O-oh, alright. H-hey, thanks for the help... It-it's kind of you to do."

"You're welcome, if you need anything else, I'll be making breakfast. You can do whatever." She smiled at the younger and left the bathroom.

Jataro nodded at the statement, then walked to the living room. She heard him sit on the couch and continue his butterfly sketch. Pacing to the kitchen, she got out the pancake batter and everything she needed to make pancakes for the four of them. And she started her cooking. 

After some while, in the middle of cooking both Nagisa and Masaru came downstairs, and went into the living room, joining Jataro. Then Kotoko was finally finished with making eight pancakes for them all. Setting two pancakes on four plates, she got out syrup and butter, then placed said items on the table. 

 

Kotoko shouted, "Breakfast is ready!" 

 

The three boys were in the kitchen a minute later, Masaru first, Nagisa second, and Jataro third. She smiled at them, then took a seat at the table they owned. The others did the same, taking their usual seat at the table, then put on either syrup or butter, or both, and ate. After they were all finished, Kotoko received "thank you's" from the boys. She smiled, and replied with "you're welcome". 

 

This was truely a perfect morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a story in my life so this is probably bad
> 
> i'd be surprised if anyone read this and liked it
> 
>  
> 
> my instagram is  @tired.miles if anyone wants to follow me on there!


End file.
